


Lovely Day

by Dellanir



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Wasteland family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellanir/pseuds/Dellanir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you, Max Rockatansky, take Furiosa Jobassa as your wife?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Day

“Do you, Max Rockatansky, take Furiosa Jobassa as your wife?” The Keeper of the Seeds, Keep for short, asked.

His eyes darted around at the small family gathered around them. The ceremony took place in a botanical garden, Keep somehow managing to get it opened just for them when they decided out of nowhere that they might as well get married today. Their adoptive daughters, Angharad, Capable, Toast, Dag and Cheedo were standing in a half circle on his right side, the six remaining Vuvalini in another half circle on his left. They all wore casual clothes; no need for dressing up, their family already perfect the way it was.

Well. One last thing to do to be an actual family.

Since he mostly communicated in grunts, he cleared his throat so the words wouldn’t fail him in such a crucial moment. He’d never hear the end of it, of that he was sure. He locked his eyes with Furiosa’s before speaking, his voice clear and more confident than ever.

“I do.”

They looked at each other until the raw emotion in her eyes was too much for him to bear without tears filling his eyes, so he instead focused his attention to putting the wedding bracelet he made for her on her right wrist. It was a rather simple thing, made of stainless steel and in the shape of a tree branch with the occasional leaf sticking out. It fit perfectly on her wrist, allowing enough room to slide up or down, but not enough that she could lose it. He could already tell they made the right decision to use bracelets instead of rings. They both agreed that wedding rings would just be too impractical for them, what with oil, grease and various other car fluids almost constantly covering their hands.

The Keeper waited until the bracelet was secured before speaking again. “And do you, Furiosa Jobassa, take Max Rockatansky as your husband?”

He looked at her and she held his gaze as she spoke. “I do.”

He wasn’t sure if she could see everything he was feeling in that moment, emotions not something he often revealed for others to see. But his eyes never let go of hers until she, too, couldn’t keep their eyes locked and looked down on their arms. With a warm smile she put a bracelet of her own making on his right wrist as well. This one was made mostly of leather, with two ornaments made from stainless steel opposite each other; one was a steering wheel, the other a gun. She somehow managed to work the clasp into the gun as a magazine, and he’d only have to click the “release” off to open it. Not like he would ever do that.

“Then by power vested in me... well, under a lot of duress by whatever-the-poor-guy’s-name-was,” Keep chuckled, earning laughter from the audience, “I pronounce you husband and wife.” She smiled at them. “You may kiss the bride,” she told Max with a wink.

They both grinned and shook their heads at that. Keep was well aware that kissing was not their style. Still, the old lady seemed relentless in her pursuit of getting them to show at least some kind of normal public display of affection for each other. Instead of kissing, they both reached for the nape of the other’s neck, bringing their foreheads together, breathing and heartbeat in sync, enjoying the moment and their proximity. For them, nothing could beat the intimacy of this gesture.

Around them, the Vuvalini clapped, tears of joy slowly staining their cheeks as they watched their youngest girl finding the happiness they always wished for her. The five sisters, on the other hand, squealed and bounced on their feet, hugging one another and almost bolting to their newlywed parents, if not for aunt Valkyrie, who quickly stepped in and held them in place, giving their parents the moment they deserved.

Only after they broke apart did everyone crowd them, hands reaching out to either hug, clap them on the back or grab their own hands, all the while laughter, congratulations and the Vuvalini’s threats to “take care of our girl, or else” filled the air. Their five daughters all but glued themselves to them, each one earning kisses from both Max and Furiosa.

“Hit it, Coma!” Valkyrie called over the noise to the guitarist waiting nearby. At the beginning of the ceremony, he played them probably the most epic wedding march one could possibly think of and now he thrashed on his guitar, producing an upbeat music to go with the joyous atmosphere.

It was a lovely day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the idea of wedding bracelets goes to the lovely [ onceuponaprime! ](http://onceuponaprime.tumblr.com/post/127277473493/modern-wasteland-family-au-for-extra-feels) (I totally did not start writing this at 3 am after reading that prompt, nu-uh, no way. This AU will be the death of me...)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
